The Misadventures of Us: Year 1
by ThexGirlxinxthexBluexScarf
Summary: 1st year at Hogwarts and we are already turning things upside down! Rated T for language and some sensual scenes later on.


**_Blue-Star: I don't own Harry Potter...I just have him locked up in my closet...(mwa ha ha). I make no money._**

_**Lone-Wolf: ...........yeah, OK. Just to tell you readers in advance, all negitive reveiws will be ignored. If you read and don't like it, go tell your friend and make a club. If you read and like it, go tell ALL your friends and have them read it too, yes?**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**~Kayla~**

I was so anxious, that I was practically shaking with anticipation as I waited for the plane to touch ground at the air port in London. I had received a very mysterious letter a few weeks ago stating that I was apparently a witch and that I was enrolled into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with a kindly old, well witch that explained everything to me, my parents and my siblings- Trey and Kelly. It also wasn't long before I found out that all of my friends had gotten ones too! So that was how I found myself riding first class to London in a compartment with all my friends, twirling my little silver ring I always wore worriedly as they all slept. And to think, _I_ was the one who could sleep through anything! How could they sleep at a time like this?! Amanda, Kelsey, and Haley were all sleeping on each other shoulders- Kelsey drooling slightly on Amanda (EW!)- in the row behind me, Brittany, Savannah, and Kierra behind them, Kris, Jillian and Nathan (I don't really know why but every time I see Nathan I just think… gay), and Kaytlynn and Rebecca- who was snoring softly- in the row with me. Twirling my ring for the remainder of our flight, we FINIALLY reached our destination and landed. Giving all my friends (Kaytlynn, Rebecca, Jillian, Haley, Kelsey, Kierra and Amanda) a firm shake to wake them up, we all scrambled off the plane. After grabbing all our luggage, including our trunks which were stocked full of our newly ordered books, uniform, potions instruments, our wands and what not, we all crowded into the van taxi that had been prepared for us by the school. After a long and agitated ride of having to be near so many people at once- I kinda have a problem with being around too many people, regardless if they are my friends or not- we arrived at Kings Cross station at around 10:55. Weaving through the crowds, we all huddled together as we approached platform 9 and 10.

"Uh, what do we do now?" Amanda asks over the voices of the other people. We glance around at each other for a moment, desperately trying to figure out what to do when we see a hoard of red heads pass us, a round woman leading them complaining about 'muggles'- wait MUGGLES?

"Hey, guys, them people were just talking about Muggles," I say.

"Well go ask them how to get on the platform," Kris says. I gulp nervously. I had a SEROIUS problem with approaching strangers too.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" I say stupidly, "Um, Amanda could do it," I say. She raises her eyebrows skeptically as I try with all my will power to give her puppy-dog eyes.

"You know the puppy-face doesn't work with green eyes Kayla," she says. I tilt my head to the side and squint my left eye, willing it to change. "Nor with grey eyes," she smirks before she simply rolls her eyes with an "OK". Stepping away from our group, she confidently strides to the family, asking them how to get to the platform 9 3/4, gesturing to us. The woman chuckles and says something to Amanda before she walks away.

"We have to walk straight at the wall between the two platforms," she says. Rebecca suddenly gasps and points, whilst we all turn our heads just in time to see the family one-by-one disappear through the wall.

"Come on, we'll miss the train if we all just stand here with our mouths open!" Kiki (Kierra) exclaims, promptly making her way over to the wall to stand directly in front of it.

"If you die, can I have all your CDs?" Kelsey asks. Kiki rolls her eyes,

"Sure," and charges at the wall, when she too disappears through it. Simply shrugging, Kaytlynn steadily walks through the wall, then Nathan, Kris, Jillian, Kelsey, Haley, Amanda, Rebecca, then me. It was kinda like passing through water almost, only you didn't get wet and it was a very strange sensation: only what lie on the other side was even stranger. Now I'm no train expert but that thing was freakin' big; very big, like really big- seriously! It was a big black and scarlet steam engine that stood majestically on the tracks, towering over the cluster of moving people. Struggling to stick together, but managing to aboard the massive train, Amanda, Kelsey, and Haley start off find their own compartment noticing that they were kinda small. Nathan and Kris trailed after Jillian, Brittany and Savannah to find some empty compartments; Kiki, Katelyn, Rebecca, and I heading to an empty compartment in the rear of the train. We secure our trunks and bags in place as Katelyn pull down the shades and locks the compartment door for us to change into our uniform. I sigh, trading my 'Phantom of the Opera' tee and jeans for the robes, collar shirt and- shudder- _skirt_. After fumbling around trying to figure out how to get the clothes on, we stuff our original clothes back into our trunks and sit down. Rebecca and Katelyn start talking about some ghost hunt or other that they were missing because of coming here and Kiki silently pulls out a book: Transfiguration, year 1. Glancing back and forth between my friends, I suddenly grin stupidly, thinking about something.

"Kiki," I snigger. Looking up from her book, blinking owlishly,

"What?" she says. I can't help but snigger some more before I try to talk.

"Scorpion goes hop hop, wedding bells ding ding, grasshopper goes hop hop, BOOM!!!!!!"

Then we promptly burst out laughing -Kaytlynn to- , leaving Rebecca staring at us like we've all grown a whole 'nother head as usual.

"Inside joke," I whisper as I clutch my aching sides. Rebecca rolls her eyes and continues talking with Kaytlynn, Kiki going back to her book. Sensing that I was going to get really bored really fast, I take out my brand new potions book which I'd started reading at home. It was actually really quite fascinating- like chemistry or cooking. Settling down comfortably in my seat next to Kiki, I plunge into my book full of mixing awesomely gross stuff to make even more awesomely gross stuff. A little while later, the lunch trolley came by. Up until this point, we'd all been complaining and wondering avidly when the fu**ing trolley was supposed to be here. Dashing from our seats, we immediately begin to hover around the cart full of sweets, taking out our new wizard money. I start picking out some really good lookin' pastries when Kaytlynn starts eyeing a particularly lonely looking box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Her hand shooting out to snatch it only a moment too soon, another pale white hand grabs it. We all stopped and gapped at the stranger in alarm; it was never, never, NEVER, a wise idea to steal food from Kaytlynn; whether it was hers physically or mentally. The hand was attached to a boy with platinum blonde hair, steely grey eyes, and an air that simply radiated 'thou-art-superior-to-you'. Needless to say, this was not helping his case.

"Give me back my jelly beans," she orders calmly.

"Hmm, how about, no?" he says snootily. Kaytlynn instantly draws up to her full height, straightens her back, and glares at the doomed dumb-ass kid,

"Give. Me. My. Flippin'. JELLY BEANS!" The boy looks startled and seems to determine something before he shrugs, handing the box to her.

"Thank you," she says through her teeth, paying quickly for the sweets and gliding back into the compartment, the boy watching her all the way. Giving me, Rebecca, and Kiki a look of disgust, he struts angrily away. Gosh, we weren't even there yet and DRAMA! Paying for our food, we trail back into our compartment, stuffing our faces full of ridiculously good crap. A few hours later, you guessed it: the sugar started to kick in.

"Kiki, Kiki, KIKI!!!!!" I shout. I may be quiet, but don't doubt my abilities. I got myself a good pair a lungs, I do.

"What!?"

"Stick your head out the window!" I shout from where my head was leaned out of the compartment window, the wind pushing my cheeks back to show my brace covered teeth.

"Hogwarts Express!?" she shouts over the roar of the wind after she sticks her head out too.

"Yeah!" We had made up a song from the muggle movie 'The Polar Express' for our trip on the Hogwarts Express.

_"*Break out into song*  
Whoo whoo the whistle blows thats the sound of her singing  
Ding ding the bell will ring golly look at her go!  
You wonder if you'll get there soon it's anybody's guess  
Cause that's the way things happen on the Hogwarts Express  
When we get there we'll scream Yay!  
We'll arrive with a bang bang bang boom boom boom  
Laughing all the way!"_

We pulled ourselves back inside, laughing that it was a perfect take. The rest of our ride was pretty silent. When we arrived, we rendezvoused with the others and followed that humongo dude with the wild black beard to the boats. Squishing together in the boats, we magically glide across a midnight black lake up to the most beautiful place I've ever seen in the entirety of my eleven year existence. And I thought the train was huge. This complex was HUGE, ENORMOUS, a SPECTECALE of the word GINORMOIUS. Gaping a good while longer as we glided closer and closer to the empowering building, we eventually came to the shore and the man- Hagrid I think I'd heard his name from someone was- lead us up to and into the complex. Words are simply too in-descriptive for me to explain in full detail how stunningly majestic and wonderful I thought the inside was. Hagrid lead us to a- again- enormous door, saying that a Professor McGonagall would be with us shortly before he walked off into the room full of loud voices beyond the door. Among all the other new first years who had started to chatter to each other, I was silently starting to get really nervous about all this. What would they have me do? A spell, some sort of potion or charm? What? The door opened again and out stepped an elderly woman with hard grey eyes and her brown graying hair tied up into a tight bun. Her presence commanded respect and silence but I heard Amanda whisper next to me anyway,

"Is that the best they could do? Has she ever heard of Botox?" I quickly nudge her in the side to get her to shut up while trying really hard not to smile. Professor McGonagall did not seem the forgiving type. I listen to her every word as she explains that we were to be sorted into our houses and what life will be like with our new 'family', including the facts concerning winning the house cup. My friends and I glanced at each other. Friends or not, we wanted that cup!

"On your beds are the Wizarding Code of Conduct; your trunks have already been brought up to your dormitory. Follow me into the Dining Hall for the Sorting." Following behind McGonagall, we enter a- again! - huge hall full of other, older students sitting at four different tables. At the head of the room sat Hagrid, a very old man in very odd robes-how fitting- and what I assumed was the rest of the staff. On a small stage-like platform in front of them stood a stool with a very worn and battered hat sitting upon it.

"A hat that's the best they could do," I hear Savannah say, but I'm too busy feeling like I'm going to throw up when McGonagall reads the name of the first of us to be sorted,

"Abbot, Hannah."

**(Third person)**

"Last but certainly not least," said Professor McGonagall, "Our foreign exchange students from America. First up: Altaire, Jillian." A short punk-rock girl with dark hair and thick black glasses walked up from the last of the students to be sorted, sat upon the stool and the sorting Hat was placed.

"Blimey! She's short!" someone whispered a bit too loudly, eliciting several sniggers from the student body.

"Slytherin!" yelled the sorting hat. The table on the far right erupted into applause as Jillian exited the stage to stand on the other side.

"Bliss, Kaytlynn." A tall, lanky girl with side-swept dark brown bangs stepped forward to the stage. She hopped up on the stool and the Sorting Hat paused for a moment. Suddenly, the hat let out an ear-splitting scream,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Get it away from me, get it AWAY! SLYTHERIN!" The shrieking hat was removed by a severely shaken teacher and the smirking girl strides over to her newly designated table.

"Buckle, Amanda," says the still shaken Professor. A tall girl with short wavy blonde hair glides up to the stool. Immediately, the hat exclaims,

"Griffindor!" The table next to the Slytherins erupts in applause.

"Chapman, Nathan." A semi-tall guy with a slightly girlish appearance walked up to the stool and sat down. The Sorting Hat didn't have to think twice,

"RAVENCLAW!" The table on the left of Griffindor greeted him.

"Con- Coni- Conig-, Rebecca," stumbled McGonagall. A thin medium-heighted girl with long medium brown hair walked up to the stool.

"It's Coniglio by the way," she says clearly. She takes her seat on the stool. The Sorting Hat was silent, not even blinking.

"RAVENCLAW!" it finally decided. The Ravenclaw table cheered for the girl in welcome as well.

"Crace, Savannah." A short girl with long medium brown hair walked up to the stool. The hat barely touched her head before bellowing,

"Slytherin!" Smiling, she strides to sit at the cheering Slytherin table.

"Hamlin, Kristopher," called Professor McGonagall. At the Gryffindor table, someone abruptly gave a loud sneeze and a burst of accidental magic cast a Confundus on the boy.

"What? Where am I? What am I doing here!?" he began to demand frantically as what was a few sniggers became full blown laughter from the entire student body.

"Get him to the Hospital Wing immediately," the headmaster gently orders. "He will be sorted later."And Madam Pomfrey and leads him away.

"Next Hudson, Brittany." An average girl with shoulder length wavy blonde hair settles herself on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" more applause comes from the tables as the girl joins her new house.

"Jensen, Haley." A short girl with brown artistic, punkish hair hops up on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellows.

"Kolasa, Kelsey." A girl with light brown hair and bright blue eyes approached the stage, abruptly tripping over air and landing flat on her face. The Dining Hall swam with laughter. She got up and put the hat on.

"My goodness what a klutz, But GRYFFINDOR!" the hat exclaims.

"Patterson, Kayla," the Professor states. A tall girl with wild shaggy and wayward dark brown curls walked up to the stool.

"Tricky, tricky, tricky," said the Sorting Hat. "Part Gryffindor, and part Slytherin; but mostly SLYTHERIN!" the hat hollered.

"Last but not least, Schau, Kierra." The last student: a girl with long dark brown hair-easily to be passed off as black- padded up to the stage. The Sorting Hat had barley grazed the girls head before it tremulously shouted,

"RAVENCLAW!"


End file.
